redfactionfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Parker
The Battle of Parker is an extended engagement between the Red Faction insurgency and the Earth Defence Force during the Second Martian Revolution. It begins with the resurrection of the movement in the Parker sector by Hugo Davies, Dan Mason and Samanya. For the fledgling insurgency it was a fight to survive. History The Battle of Parker begins amongst the hotbed of revolutionary activity that was the Parker sector. The material shortage situation of Earth is worsening and the EDF need as much ore as Mars can provide. They push the Martian colonies in a bid to meet Earth's demand. The Earth Defence Force can't afford a miner uprising in its rear, heavily deployed in the Badlands in an attempt to repel the threat to society that the Marauders pose, worsening since the Battle of Mariner Valley in 2117. The EDF responds ruthlessly to crush any prospective rebellion in Parker, completely intolerant of any sign of resistance. This only worsens the situation for both the miners and, ultimately, the EDF as the Red Faction gains strength. It is probably around here at some stage that the EDF would have erected the Sensor Field between Parker and Dust. The Red Faction continued to wage its guerrilla war. EDF Sting Operations The EDF ongoingly sought the downfall of the miner insurgency, fast hitting upon the idea of a 'sting operation.' The Armour Labs Sting Operation is drawn up. A small settlement in Parker known as Vetro is raided and destroyed, all its inhabitants either are killed or shipped off to prisoner camps. The Raid on Vetro is then disguised as a Marauder attack and a 'survivor' is planted upon the scene, an EDF intelligence recruit known as Leo. Upon being picked up by Dan Mason's demolition crew Leo reveals that it has been, in fact, an EDF attack. He is quickly adopted into the fold when the information is planted through other sources that the EDF wanted special mineral deposits found around the town for a new mark of EDF armour. To complete the illusion, an EDF facility is thrown up on the site within two weeks. The Red Faction did a detailed survey of the site. As soon as the Armour Labs facility is confirmed apparently up-and-running, Hugo Davies and Samanya planned a raid against the site to obtain data, prototypes and shut the facility down. The facility is empty, however, and Leo turns on them - killing one of them. Uncertain as to how much information the EDF had garnered from their informant, the Red Faction had to scatter and regroup at a new base a month later. Tide turns towards the Red Faction Upon reforming at the Parker Safehouse, the Red Faction are now facing severe manpower issues which are not helped when Dan Mason is broke hiding picking his brother, Alec Mason, up from the shuttle terminal and is hunted down and killed by an EDF Flyer at the Ultor Research Laboratory in Parker. Now himself hunted by the EDF, Alec has no choice but to join the Faction and they have no choice but to accept him. In his first assignment, destroying the old insurgent base, he acquitted himself well and helping many of the insurgents operative of repelling the EDF Assault. Before, breaking through the to the east by sabotaging the Sensor Field area and headed to Dust. ---- Category:Battles involving the Red Faction Category:Battles involving the EDF Category:Battles in the Second Martian Revolution